Sword Art Online: The Story Behind The Stage
by lOstKiller
Summary: A man decides to solo his way out of SAO, but what will happen when someone wants his help? Find out more as this man defeat all odds to bring himself along with 10,000 players out of SAO! R&R please, thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online, nor anything related to it. Though the idea and the story of this OC belongs to me.

Author's Note: This story has been rated M for safety reasons, I tend to cuss a lot, and I prefer stuffs written in explicit content, but that's just me. There will be some parts of it that will clash with the main arc, thus the update of this story would be slow cuz I got to read the novel again to refresh my mind and to keep in synchronization with the main story plot, so bear with that. Of course, I'm also new to writing stories, so feel free to flame me, correct me, give me suggestions and most importantly, your reviews! Thank you!

**Prologue**

It's been 3 days since Kayaba Akihiko, genius in the field of quantum physics; game designer, development director of SAO and the creator of the Nerve Gear had announced the death game. According to him, if one attempts to dislodge the Nerve Gear by force, the device will actually emit very strong electromagnetic pulse to fry the brain, respawn points will no longer work and dying in the game will result death in reality.

I'm not interested to test that out though, nor am I willing to die in a game. No way a game is gonna kill me. Many others went insane though, some of them couldn't handle the shock and actually killed themselves, never got to see them again. Many players started training, though most of the time they were snatching their own places and kill-stealing each other. As a result of that, most of the players were levelling very slowly. It wasn't easy to find a spot for myself to really gain experience as most of the well-known hunting grounds are already crowded with people, I managed to find a plateau with a reasonable spawn rate of the monsters, blue boars, known as Frenzy Boars were known as the Slimes in most MMORPG. Low in level, good experience rates, it's a good monster to grind on for heaps of levels.

I thank the Gods that SAO is almost similar to common MMORPG, the spawn rate of the monsters are affected by the amount that was killed in another area. Hence, I had a decent amount of time to rest and at the same time, constantly killing the monsters and gaining my level. My free points for the stats were high in number, but I never knew what to pump. It's a bad habit, my damage would be the same as a beginner, I had speed as slow as a beginner and I couldn't tank. SAO didn't have magic, only skills. So my favourite class as a 'Mage' is out of choice. I could be a swordsman, but that would be boring. Swords are far too mainstream in this game, everywhere I go, I see players carrying swords. Spears on the other hand were rare, due to the exposure of themselves when attacking, most players took the short spear instead of the long one. Axes makes me look like a brute, so that's a no-no. Instead, I just went with my sword that they gave in a package in the beginner item pack, and sometimes my fists, I've got to admit, my punches are weaker but for some reasons, the monsters somehow couldn't dodge them. Figured that what remains in the system remains in the system. If you use something outside the system, it'll still count it as something within itself, but the monsters wouldn't register it as an attack that they know. That's a good thing.

One thing I hated for the past 3 days though, hunger and fatigue is registered into the system. We had to eat, to get rid of this hungry feeling, virtual food. A waste of Cols, the in-game currency, and we feel tired as well, thus we need to sleep. I stocked up on the most basic food in the Starting City, bread and water. Being the cheapest, I spent all my cols on them. It was a ridiculous amount if you ask me, but well, food is food, and I just hate to feel hungry and not doing anything about it. Sleeping is not really a problem since the plateau I was at had a few rocks to climb onto, leading me to another small landing. The area was small, probably only able to fit another guy other than me, but it was comfortable to sleep in the wild without worries of monsters attacking you nor players finding me.

I punched another Frenzy Boar to oblivion as I munched onto my last piece of bread. Level Up! The words popped up in my UI. Checking my inventory, my bread is already gone and most of my free space were filled with drops of the Frenzy Boars. Never really got to check them out, was too busy grinding.. I scaled down the plateau and made my way back to Starting City, to sell, restock on the items and probably wander into the labyrinth for better experience awarding monsters, activating quests hopefully.

Sporting a level 15, yet to pump a single point on any of my stats, sword-fist user on day 3.

I am Zenir.

**To be continued...**

Author's Note 2: Well, that's it for the prologue, kind of long if you ask me, but it's necessary. Basic explanation. Tell me what did I miss out, or what do you feel about this, my next update should be on the 14 of October. If not, just give me a little more time, or probably send me a mail to get to me. Adios!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online, neither the plot of its' original story. But I do own my very own story plot and the OC(s). Thanks.

Author's Note: Most of you asked for Zenir's origins. I will explain it slowly but not entirely, as the story progresses, more of himself will be revealed. Thus, hopefully you guys enjoy the next chapter! Sorry for the delay though, I haven't really got time, I'm serving the nation in my country you see, so most of my time were burnt away learning about guns, tanks, you name it.

Review Replies  
**Shugokage** says: " _First of all wow good job on the character explanation and I do hope you make him really fast and observant thus can attack and dodge and rarely be hit since it would make for a unique and cool character. Secondly, great job on an interesting and cool intro and good luck with rest of the story because if you continue you will have a fan in me_! "

**R**: " Thank you! I'm sorry I didn't update for the past week as promised, I was really busy. Zenir will be a unique character, I promise you that. Of course, thankfully S.A.O wasn't bound to certain rules. The novelist neither gave an in-depth explanation to how the world works entirely nor what really happened over the time skipped with Kirito and Asuna's side of story. So there's really close to limitless ways for me to write this story. I hope you'd continue to give me your support and help me out along the way to this story's success. "

**Desturion** says: " _well,lvl 15 on the 1-st floor...Whatever, maybe he is the most tireless player out begining, go on and write second chapter_! "

**R**:" When you start playing an MMORPG with Asians, you'll probably start to ask yourself how the hell that guy actually hit that level within a short period of time! I'll leave it to you to find out that answer. I'll continue with the next chapter, so stay on! "

* * *

**Legend**: _Italics_ for _thoughts and foreign language_. Underlined for NPC chat.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Where are you going?_

_To Japan..._

_And you're leaving without discussing it with us?!_

_What do you mean 'us'?_

_Mom? Dad? Me?! _

_They wouldn't let me, that's why I'm leaving, for good._

_But why?! I'm your twin sister! You can tell me! Brother please, tell me what's going on, do you need money? Or is it because of your girlfriend? Or is it Mom and Dad? We can always talk it out, you don't have to leave.._

_No sis, it's not about the money, no I do not have a girlfriend, you know that I've been single as long as you and I were born. It's something I want to do out there in the world, Mom and Dad disagrees with it so much, I have to run out all night to do what I love doing, but I can't take it that way any more, work load increases, I need to be alone, look, I'll write to you I promise. Just don't worry too much, and pretend you never saw me leaving the house with my luggage alright? _

_You better give me a proper explanation when you reach there, go now, before Mom and Dad returns._

_I will, thanks Ze-_

Zing!

Zenir's eyes shot open immediately, catching the blade inches away from my face. A cloaked man yelped and jumped away.

"Who are you! And what do you think you are trying to attack me!"

_Fuck, I was careless, I didn't expect a Player Killer to be in this vicinity. _"I give you ample time run now, least before you wake up in hell the next time you open those eyes!"

"フンは、あなたの反応は、その速さを思ったことはありません。ただ死ぬと私にあなたが野郎あなたの装備を与える。"

_Ah fuck, I switched off the translate by accident. Gotta switch it back on. _I turned on my UI and enabled the translator. The man saw my UI texts changing from Japanese to English, he mumbled something else before lunging forward. I blocked his blade with my sword, and swung my right fist down to his wrist, disarming him. He staggered by the blow, taking the chance, I kicked his blade into the air, grabbing it by it's hilt and slashed his leg. The man flinched and fell on his knees, I kicked him on his face, falling on his back, the man looked up to me and screamed.

"Who are you! I saw that, I saw that! Your menu! It changed languages, it's English I can recognize that. WHO ARE YOU!"

I looked at him and threw his blade aside.

"You can call me a beater, the same way all of you termed Kirito as." Finishing my sentence, I slammed my fist into his face, his health bar dropped at drastic speed, his limbs started to disintegrate into polygons. Before he disappeared for good completely, he gave me a finger.

"Damn you A-meri-cans.."

_Americans isn't the only ones who knows how to read or speak English, stop categorizing me as an American just because my UI is in English.. _My player indicator turned from Orange to Red. I didn't expect anyone to drop by here, not when I'm sleeping especially. Grinding on the monsters here are great, it's relatively easy and I could grab a little more rest than the previous hunting field.

It's been 16 days since the death game had started, close to 1000 players have died. Even I shudder at the thought of dying due to careless mistakes, nevertheless, I make sure I overkill any monsters ensuring them dead before I rested. Using my fists became more of an everyday thing now compared to the sword. I spent a little too much time and Cols on the Sword that was given in the beginner package, although it's a very common sword, beginner's sword, newbie's sword, but sporting a +12 Sword is really rare. Not to mention, it's a Sword, like, no special name, not some sort of rare drop. But why does everyone wants it, it's because mine has a +6 Quickness, +3 Sharpness and +3 Accuracy. I wanted to sell it originally at 25k Cols, I went to an information broker to help me find a buyer but instead, he betrayed me and ever since, I find myself getting hunted down by desperate players trying their hands on a sword like mine. But honestly, I think my body is way stronger than this sword.

I ran towards a Ruin Kobold Warrior, and slammed my elbow onto his shield, breaking it. The Kobold swung its' ax down, missing my hand by a few inches, I kicked its' grubby hand, disarming it and gave it an uppercut, launching it into the air. Jumping up to the air, I slashed downwards with my sword and cut the Kobold into two.

"It's an overkill."

I spun around to see Kirito, one of the few soloists I met during Beta Phase. I sheathed my sword and offered a handshake.

"Nice to meet you again, Kirito. It's been a while."

As usual, he didn't take my hand, instead, he looked at me for a while and asked.

"Do I know you?"

I took back my hand and chuckled, shaking my head, I looked at him again.

"Ahahaha, sorry about that. Where are my manners, I'm Zenir. We are sort of, acquaintances. We share a common term used by the other players around the world."

"Cheater? Beater? You too have been around since the Beta Phase?"

"Indeed my friend, I have been around, except I was too busy helping those newbies' write this book!" I put my hand into my pocket and retrieved a book. Kirito stared at me for a while before snapping his fingers.

"Are you one of those unofficial guidebook creators? Finding all sorts of bugs, glitches for people to exploit, and helping beginners with easy hunting fields for them without dying?"

"Bingo! Very accurate, except my department help people with easy hunting fields and tips."

He offered his hand almost immediately, his eyes, sparkling with delight.

"Very nice to meet you Zenir-kun. I've read your book once or twice before this incident and I must say, it's very well written, and detailed as well!"

I took his hand and smiled, "Thank you Kirito, but please, call me Zen. Drop the honorifics please, I must say I'm not very used to honorifics."

I've seen Kirito once or twice, solo-ing on the Ruin Kobold Trooper's mass spawn field, his speed and damage really excels, wiping the spawn field fast. He doesn't seem to be grinding at that area for experience, but more of hunting for some items, a rapier user was along with him, utilizing a very commonly used skill known as the Linear. I'm not sure if he has changed his mind from solo-ing to partying. But I've known him for solo-ing his ass off since beta times, wanted to meet that chap, probably do a duel, add him under my friend list and go clear a level together, just the both of us. How heroic, but it'll be easier of course, if we can respawn.

"You're not from Japan right? Your works were in English. How did you manage to get through the game so far without making any mistakes?"

I opened my UI, walked beside him and showed him my menu, he gasped and looked at me.

"Your indicator, it's red! You've been killing players?!"

"One at a time, Kirito. I was hunted down, I'm pretty sure you're aware of a 6Q3S3A beginner's sword belonging to a player around the market place haven't you?"

"Yeah, it was ridiculously strong, but yet pointless once the player reaches the 3rd or 4th floor of the game. Why?"

I opened a trade window with him, and put my sword there for him to see. "Your question have been answered. I am the player with the sword, I was hunted down by many player killers, trying to get a grasp on this sword, out of defense, I killed them most of the time, I didn't want to kill them firstly, but more and more players came to me hunting for me, I had to put a stern warning to them and started cutting them down."

"I'm sorry about that, but why is your UI in English?"

"I managed to get a friend of mine to install a Translator program into my nerve gear during the beta phase, it helped me a lot. Without it, I don't think I can even speak to you."

Clattering of metal armor can be heard from behind, I turned around to see 6 other players running towards us.

"There he is! He killed my brother!"

I unsheathed my sword and readied my right hand, looking at Kirito, I asked. "Friends of yours, Kirito?"

He unsheathed his sword as well, "Not that I know, Zen. I'm afraid they might be the killers hunting you down for your sword."

"Gah, this sword is nothing but trouble. Do you mind being labelled as a player killer for a couple of days, Kirito?"

"It wouldn't."

"Then let's cut them down. We can continue our chat later, they look tough, prepare your teleportation stone if you need."

One of them stepped forward with his great sword, he pointed it at me and said. "Give that sword to us, and we'll consider letting you and your friend go."

"Not a chance."

"Then this shall be your final words." The man rushed towards me as soon as he finished his speech.

_It's time for a bloodshed. _"Kirito, let's make some rain, a bloody rain."

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note 2:** That's it for this chapter, I'll make sure more action kicks in in the next chapter. Tell me how do you feel about this chapter!


End file.
